


14 Days of DA Lovers 2021

by natsora



Series: The Sword and The Scabbard [11]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsora/pseuds/natsora
Summary: Written as part of a fluff challenge to myself featuring Trev and Cass. All stories are 500 characters or less.Some events can be taken as canon events for my DAI timeline.
Relationships: Cassandra Pentaghast/Female Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Cassandra Pentaghast
Series: The Sword and The Scabbard [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1375087
Comments: 28
Kudos: 7





	1. Wildflowers

Wildflowers smelling of fresh air and sunlight rests on her bedroll. Day after day, they appear. Cassandra has a good idea who is responsible but such a sweet act cannot go unrewarded. 

The next day, she hides and waits. Trev appears, holding a fresh bouquet. Cassandra smiles. Trev flushes red when she was discovered. Stepping close, Cassandra takes the flowers from Trev and inhales its fragrance deeply. Slowly, she leans in to press her lips on Trev’s forehead. “Thank you,” she whispers.


	2. A Tender Caress

Sometimes Trev just wakes, sleep continues to remain elusive. But it is times like these she doesn’t mind. Moonbeams plays across Cassandra’s face. Light traces the line of her jaw, casting her face in soft diffused shadows. Trev can’t resist and reaches out. A single finger running down Cassandra’s face. And then, she inhales sharply. Trev holds her breath. A moment later, Cassandra settles again. Smiling like an idiot, Trev stays awake to gaze upon the Cassandra that only she gets to see.


	3. You Drive Me Crazy

“You drive me crazy,” Cassandra says with a smile so shy she hides by biting her lips. But her eyes doesn’t deviate from her overt study of Trev’s form — her naked form. 

Trev blushes. “YOU drive ME crazy,” she counters, leaning forward. “You look at me like that and accuse me of crimes I didn’t commit. It is you, Seeker, who drives—“ she inches forward. “—me—“ another inch forward. “—crazy.” And Trev plants her lips on Cassandra’s. She feels Cassandra’s smile as arms wrap around her. 

“Cheater.”


	4. Candle Light

Light flickers, casting shadows across Trev’s face. Cassandra smiles. Away from Skyhold, away from the weight of being Inquisitor, Trev rests or so she thinks. 

“You’ve stopped reading,” Trev mutters, her voice heavy with fatigue. Eyes gleaming in the candle light. 

Cassandra puts the book away and brushes Trev’s hair. “Sleep, you’re tired.”

“Only if you sleep with me,” Trev counters.

“Where else would I go?” she asks and blows the candle out. She pulls Trev against her and holds her close.


	5. Blushing

"What do you have behind your back, Inquisitor?" Cassandra's eyes narrow. 

Trev smiles, her face completely red, tinging her ears pink. "Something for you."

Cassandra steps forward. "Show—" another step. "—me." She reaches behind Trev to grab... a book? Running her hand over the cover, she studies it "This is mine?" 

Trev nods, blushing. Cassandra opens the book to find an epic tale painstakingly handwritten adorning the pages,. "I wrote this for you."

Cassandra pulls Trev close. "Thank you."


	6. Take my hand

"Are we there yet?" Trev asks.

“Almost.” Cassandra offers a hand to Trev and pulls her up on the ledge. Trev gasps as she stares. The valley falls away, the sun peeks from between far away peaks. Cassandra drinks in the wonder in Trev’s eyes, smiling. “Is it everything you hoped for?”

“Yes.” Trev doesn’t look away. “Yes, this is prefect.” Her hand wraps around Cassandra’s waist and pulls her flush against her side. She presses her forehead against Cassandra’s. “But only because you’re here.” 


	7. Wearing the other’s clothes

Trev had been away and Cassandra misses her. Stepping into Trev’s room, she finds gear scattered all over. She is back! Breath chases in her chest, Cassandra ventures in to find Trev smiling at her, hair dripping wet. “Is that my shirt?” Trev asks.

It is but Cassandra counters, “Isn’t that _my_ shirt?”

Trev grins. “Yes because all of mine are dirty or _missing_.” 

Cassandra blushes as Trev steps closer. “I’ve missed you,” she confesses. 

“And I you.” Trev whispers, sliding back into Cassandra’s arms. 


	8. Stolen Glances

Trev is bored. Her gaze drifts over the assembled towards a familiar face. Cassandra turns and shoots her a look, her eyes flicking between the noble who had been yakking then back at her. Trev smiles, not bothering to look away. Eventually, Cassandra sighs, rolling her eyes, but… her lips perk up. Yes! Cassandra’s smiling.

“Inquisitor!” Josie snaps. Trev flinches. “Please pay attention.” 

Cassandra chuckles. Though chastened, Trev will do it all over again just to see that smile one more time. 


	9. Breathless Kisses

Chest heaving, lips quivering, eyes gleaming. Moonbeams trace curves as the breeze wicks sweat from skin. “That was… incredible.” Cassandra whispers. 

“Really?” Trev asks breathlessly, eyes wide. “It’s my first…” 

Cassandra nods and smiles. “Truly.” Her gaze is bright with desire. “And I never lie. Now, my turn.” 

She lunges, mouth capturing Trev’s, teeth nipping lips, tongue soothing bites. Trev groans as Cassandra deepens the kiss. Eyes fluttering shut, Trev drowns in Cassandra’s ministrations. 


	10. Midnight Rendezvous

It’s late. Cassandra is cold. Trev is supposed to be here. Where—

A hand grabs hers. Cassandra gasps but relaxes because it’s Trev. Trev leads her up the battlements. There, a blanket and a packed picnic basket awaits her. Trev lays down and pats the space beside her. Cassandra joins her. Side by side, they cast their eyes skywards. Stars glitter overhead against the inky sky. The sight fills her with wonder. But when Cassandra meets Trev’s eyes, she find the brightest stars shining in them.


	11. Promises

“I promise.” 

Cassandra frowns. “Really?” 

“Yes, I do!” Trev insists. “I promise I won’t punch Gaspard. I’ll dance with Celene, and I’ll see this damn thing through.”

Cassandra nods, satisfied. She straightening Trev’s collar and adjusts her sash. “Inquisitor, you look very dashing.” Trev smiles at the praise. Cassandra tugs on Trev’s belt, drawing her closer. “Now promise me you’d save a dance for me.”

“Yes—”

“Promise me, I’ll get to take all of this off of you later.”

Trev blushes. “I promise.”


	12. Crave

Cassandra’s stomach growls. She ignores it. It’s too early for a meal. She’s too busy to eat anyway. Frowning, she tries to focus on her task, but her stomach is stubborn. A faint knock comes from the door.

“Come in,” she calls without looking up. A familiar fragrance drifts over, she looks up and sees Trev with a plate of blueberry tarts. 

“How did you know?” she asks.

“They are your favourites” Trev explains. 

Cassandra bites into one and hums with pleasure. She smiles. “ _You_ are my favourite.”


	13. Ask me to stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has two fills to the prompt. One angst, one fluff.

Trev stares at the summons back to Ostwick. “I don’t want to go.” The words fall from her lips. Dread pools in her chest. 

“Don’t go then.” Cassandra wraps an arm around her waist. “Stay.”

“But… I have to. It’s my father.” The summon crumples in Trev’s grip. “I have to.”

“Trev.” Cassandra puts her hands on Trev’s shoulders, squeezing. “Stay because you love me. Stay because I love you. Stay because going back means marrying a man you don’t know.” Trev turns and their eyes met. “Please stay.”

* * *

Trev groans. She tosses the invitation onto her desk. “I don’t want to go,” she whines. Cassandra looks up from her book. Trev takes it as permission to continue. “It’s a boring ball. I’m going to have to prance around like a fool for some stupid noble again.” 

“Just like yesterday then.” 

“Yes but that’s in Skyhold. Now i have to travel.” Trev sighs. “And you won’t be coming…” 

Cassandra smiles. That is the crux of the matter. She pulls Trev into her lap. “Then stay. Tell Josie, you’re not going.”


	14. Breakfast in bed

The faint scent of food wakes Trev. “Are you feeling any better?” Cassandra presses a palm against Trev’s brow. “Still feverish. Eat something.”

A tray slides onto the bed. Sliced fruits, a pot of hot tea, a pitcher of water and a large bowl of congee crowded the tray. “You made all this?” Trev asks.

“Yes, for you.” Cassandra scoops a spoonful of congee and feeds Trev. 

It is the best thing she has eaten all week. “Thank you.” 

Cassandra shakes her head. “Don’t be silly, you’ll do the same for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on my [Tumblr](https://natsora.tumblr.com/). Kudos and comments are always welcome!


End file.
